


The Boyfriend Experience

by dancesontrains



Category: CW Network RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: AU, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Tom is a sex worker and Grant is his client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Experience

Grant waited on the bed in an anonymous hotel room for the man he had hired. The flat-screen television was on and showing some evening talk show, but he was barely concentrating on it, instead running his hands through freshly washed hair and picking at the waist tie on the complimentary fluffy robe. He had a pile of things on the tiny bedside cabinet next to him - condoms, lube, an envelope full of cash, and an old flip phone that Grant had dug out from the back of a drawer a few days back and fitted with a new SIM card.

He'd thought about just picking up a guy at a bar or typing up an m4m Craigslist ad, but he was always too nervous - what if the guy was an ass, or a serial killer... or laughed at him for not really knowing anything beyond what he'd seen in porn? He had put a lot of effort into making these two hours happen, spending time lurking on various escort review sites and looking at a bunch of profiles before picking a few to contact. After emailing one person back and forth to talk about what he wanted (to experience what it was like with another man in privacy and without fear of being laughed at), he then decided to arrange an in-person meeting. Now all he had to do was wait, and hope that the guy he had chosen wasn't actually a cop in disguise. A cop with more than a decade of being undercover as a freelance rent boy - that was a rational sort of fear to have, right?

Grant's burner phone buzzed. He flipped it open to see the message _Outside 262. Right rm? Tom._

Grant clambered off the bed, switching the television off and checking to make sure his robe was still tied tightly. He slowly opened the door.

A man in his late forties, with dark messy hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark suit and white shirt with the top buttons undone and holding a briefcase was on the other side. He looked up, putting a smartphone into a jacket pocket. 

Grant had already seen a few pictures on Tom's profile - mostly of him playing basketball or chilling out by the side of a pool, nothing that explicit. He had been attracted by the fact that Tom was brave enough to post his whole face on the internet, unlike a lot of the rent boys who were nearer Grant's age in his neighborhood who (understandably) had posted shots of part of their face or body-only pictures. Also the arms.  


Mostly the arms, if he was honest with himself. None of the women he dated had been that ripped, and he found that guys even bigger than Tom  
looked threatening - as if they would be rough in bed. But an older guy with experience...

"Hey, it's good to meet you in person. Mind if I come in?" Tom asked. 

"Sure."

Tom smiled and a pair of dimples appeared. He walked past Grant into the room. "Is it ok if I make myself comfortable?"

"Not at all."

Tom removed his suit jacket, then slid his loafers off and settled himself on the bed, putting the briefcase on the floor; Grant stood awkwardly by the door watching him. 

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." Tom soothed him. 

Grant shook his head while moving towards the bed. "That's not what I'm worried about," he lied. He picked up the envelope of money and handed it over, then politely looked away as Tom quickly counted it out and slid the envelope into another pocket. 

Tom picked up the lube, checking out the brand. "I brought my own, but it's very sweet of you to get some yourself - most people wouldn't have thought of it."

"I just wanted to make sure." Grant shrugged. From his research and experiments, he'd worked out that penetrating anyone would hurt, and for people who'd never done it before it would hurt even more.

"There's no hurry. We don't even have go far enough to use any of these things if you don't want to."

Grant doubted that an undercover cop would put up a pretence for this long.

"No, I'd like to." Grant undid his waist tie and pushed the robe off his shoulders, dropping it onto the floor and leaving him naked. Might as well face his fears.

" _Hello._ "

Grant stopped himself from automatically covering his junk with his hands, instead leaving them to hang loosely at his sides. He'd been naked in front of other men in non-sexual situations before - the doctor's office, gym locker rooms - but this was different. He reminded himself that Tom was getting paid; the thought was comforting. Of course, that meant he couldn't really tell if Tom was faking, or how much. He decided to try to not let it bother him. 

He shivered a little; he hadn't noticed that housekeeping had left the window open, and the fall wind was picking up.

Tom noticed and shifted on the bed, pulling up the covers and throwing back a corner.

"Hop in? It's comfortable in there." He bounced a little on what had become his side of the bed to make his point. 

Grant gladly did so, making the bed springs creak. He moved closer to Tom, snuggling into his side and feeling him breathe in and out. Tom smiled at him and began stroking his still-damp hair.

"Would you like me to get in as well? I can undress first."

"Please don't yet." Grant loved feeling Tom's warmth through his clothes.

Tom slid his legs in, making the springs gently bounce, and shifted next to Grant.

"Is this ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Tom moved his shirt-sleeved arm around Grant's body and pulled him in for a hug. Grant began to relax, half-closing his eyes and putting his arms around Tom in return. This was ok, he could easily hug another man, did it all the time - and then Tom kissed him lightly on the mouth. Okay, _that_ was new. But not unpleasant, and Grant kissed back. 

Kissing another man turned out to be very similar to the more familiar actions of kissing a woman- the same pair of lips and a warm skilful tongue. He had always enjoyed the intimacy of such a simple thing, and found himself kissing back more and more intensely, losing himself in the action and tugging on Tom's hair. 

After a few minutes, they broke apart for air. Tom's lips were looking very red, and his shirt fairly crinkled. Grant began to unbutton it for him. Tom pushed the covers off them both so as to give him space. 

The shirt revealed a very toned and firm chest and abs that Grant paused to touch before pushing the garment off Tom's muscled shoulders and tossing it to the side. Those arms really were something; he paused to stroke those too. 

Grant's fingers moved down to Tom's belt, but he hesitated.

Tom said, "There's no hurry - we have plenty of time."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just..."

"I'm the Canadian one here; I should be apologizing for no real reason."

"I thought I was straight," Grant blurted out, and then looked at himself - naked in bed with another man - and began to laugh.

"Hey, hey, come here," Tom sat up and pulled Grant into a hug, this time purely for comfort. "It's ok."

"For the longest time, I honestly thought I was only attracted to women? I mean." Grant disengaged from their hug and moved his hands down to Tom's pants. He paused and took a deep breath. "It's just been in the past few months that I've been wondering. So I've never done this before. What do you like?"

"Having you in my mouth. Would you like that?" Grant nodded, and Tom picked up one of Grant's condoms and began to unwrap it.

***

After Tom had thrown away the condom, they lay in bed, Grant in Tom's arms. Grant was frowning a little. "I know it's your job, but I'm an actor - I can tell when someone's faking it - I know you didn't enjoy it _that_ much."

Tom smiled dryly."It's the boyfriend experience, not the 'your escort falls in love with you' experience. I'm an actor here as well."

"Fair enough. It's just...that was what I was worried about, not knowing enough of how to please someone."

"It's ok." Tom went back to stroking Grant's torso. "Another round? We can try something else if you'd like."

"Okay, sure. I mentioned wanting to try penetration on another dude earlier, didn't I?"

***

Grant tied up their second condom and threw it into the trash from his position on the bed. He was exhausted, and knew he should shower so his muscles would start working again but felt like he wouldn't be able to move. "That was...wow. I didn't know people could _do_ that. ...What time is it? Dunno where my phone went."

Tom reached over Grant into his jacket pocket and showed Grant his phone screen. "Just in time, see?" 

The clock showed 8.57, signalling that almost two hours had passed. The screensaver was a picture of Tom hugging a dark-haired man with intense black eyes. 

"So it is." Curiously, Grant added, "Can I ask who that is?"

"My partner. He's Magic." Grant wondered if that was actually his name or maybe a fond term, but decided that he'd been nosy enough. Tom smiled fondly at the screen for a moment, before recollecting himself and starting to pick up his clothes from all around the room. Grant relaxed against the disarranged pillows and enjoyed the view.

"Not moving?" Tom inquired.

Grant sleepily shook his head. "Check out is tomorrow morning, and I have no plans. Was thinking I'd just sleep here, splurge on some room service and pay-per-view."

Tom was searching for his underwear, and dug it up near Grant's head. "Lucky you! I have places to be, people to see. Er, could you please shift? I think you're sitting on...thank you." Tom retrieved his by now hopelessly crinkled shirt. He frowned at it, trying to straighten out the wrinkles as he put it on. 

By the time Tom had made himself look fairly presentable (the shirt now tucked into pants and mostly hidden by his jacket), Grant had made a pile of the pillows and covers for himself. He watched as Tom glanced at the time on his phone again and then moved towards the bed.

"Darling? I'm going now." He leaned over to give Grant a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you," Grant mumbled. "I just needed to know that..."

"It's ok," Tom said. "You don't have to explain yourself." 

The last time Grant saw Tom, he was smiling to himself as he moved to the door before opening it and walking out into the stale warmth of the hotel hallway. 

Grant slumped back into his pile of pillows and closed his eyes. He was already looking forward to trying some of the things he had learned on other people. Maybe he'd finally go to that gay bar and try picking someone up. The future seemed full of possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [lonelywalker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker) for betaing and suggesting the title; all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> 'Magic' is Tom's nickname for Michael Ian Black; you can hear them ship themselves with each other in their podcast [Mike and Tom Eat Snacks](http://www.nerdist.com/podcast/mike-and-tom-eat-snacks/).


End file.
